<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deck the Hall by impravidus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070898">Deck the Hall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus'>impravidus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Whumperland 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold still!”</p><p>“Oh. I’m so sorry, Miss Morgan. I will be as still as a snowman. You won’t even know I’m here.”</p><p>"That’s not a good analalogy because there are snowmans who are alive. Like Frosty!”</p><p>“Well, I don’t have a magic hat like Frosty."</p><p>Morgan’s brows furrow even deeper, an unhappy frown settling on her lips. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Winter Whumperland 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deck the Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hold still!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter chuckles, rolling his shoulders one more time before putting his arms back up. “Oh. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry, Miss Morgan. I will be as still as a snowman. You won’t even know I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll know you’re here! You’re right there!” Morgan says, her head tilted and her brows in a confused furrow. “Besides, that’s not a good analalogy because there are snowmans who are alive. Like Frosty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have a magic hat like Frosty,” Peter points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan’s brows furrow even deeper, an unhappy frown settling on her lips. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t run up the stairs!” Tony calls after Morgan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rumble of her tiny footsteps decelerates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again, Peter,” Tony says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shakes his head. “It’s no problem. You know I’d do anything for Morgan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And apparently, doing anything for Morgan included T-posing for half an hour while she hangs ornaments on his sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony plucks an ornament off of his left arm that was now relaxed by his side, carefully positioned as to not drop any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a caroler,” Tony says with a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Do you want some carols, Mr. Stark?” Peter challenges. “Because I can give you some carols.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.” Tony grabs another ornament from his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really. What would you like? I’m like a Spotify playlist wrapped into one boy. There’s so many songs just rattling around in this noggin. Most of them are Christmas songs and that’s not just because it’s Christmas time. That’s a 24/7 kind of deal.” Peter shakes his hips, holding his arms up and making the ornaments clink and jangle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> song,” Tony says. “And stop doing that. You’re gonna break something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stills. “What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>favorite Christmas song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I have one,” Tony says with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta have a favorite Christmas song! Everyone does.” Peter clears his throat dramatically. “I will go first. My current favorite Christmas song is unfortunately ‘Mistletoe’ by Justin Beiber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why that one?” Tony asks with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gives him a pointed look. “You can’t tell me that that song isn’t genetically modified to be the perfect ear worm.” He bobs his head. “Yup. Close second at the moment is ‘Glittery’ by Kasey Musgraves because Harley was playing that concert album on repeat in the dorm. I’m blaming my newfound tolerance to country music on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that my fault?” Tony questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the one who made Harley my roommate and therefore there’s, like, at least some blame on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shakes his head. “Whatever you say, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flurry of tiny footsteps erupts from the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> run down the stairs!” Tony shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps once again slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it! I found it I found it I found it!” Morgan cheers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you find?” Peter asks, snapping his arms back into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she appears from around the corner, she is holding a top hat the size of her torso. “I got you a top hat! So you can be like Frosty.” She snatches the stool from Tony right before he was going to step on it, sending him toppling forward, and places it in front of Peter. Standing on her tiptoes, she carefully places the much too big top hat onto Peter’s curls. “Perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” Peter asks, giving her a smoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like one of the snooty guys from Uncle Happy’s show!” Morgan exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pauses. “I can live with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan pouts. “Where did all the ornaments go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy had to hang them on the actual tree,” Tony says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgans pout deepens. “Not cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instead of using Peter as a Christmas tree, do you wanna help me put the little fruit to the top of the tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan’s eyes go comically wide. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to put up the little fruit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods. “Go for it, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get to put up any little fruit?” Peter questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You’re still on human Christmas tree duty until I finish.” Tony grins. “So get comfortable.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to chat, my Tumblr is <a href="https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/">official-impravidus</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>